Pink Lemonade
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: After a long, hard cycle of work, Elita and Optimus decide to have a romantic night together. But this results in an unexpected but very welcome surprise. Sequel to Lemonade.


_Author's note. Written as a request. _

_Life has been very busy for me in recent months so posts are very occasional right now. Thanks to all those who read and review my stories anyway, I really appreciate it._

_Enjoy and please review._

It was nighttime on Cybertron, Haldeen had sunk below the horizon and now the city of Iacon was lit up by numerous lights. Various crafts could be seen flying overhead, the more distant ones leaving a trail behind them, like a shooting star. The noises were the usual you'd expect from an active but peaceful city, no distant explosions or shriek of missiles.

Optimus waited on the balcony, admiring the night time sky and how peaceful everything was. Relations with the Decepticons were not exactly brilliant but they were considerably better than they had been. It was almost as though Galvatron was testing how he coped with the ceasefire and whether it was worth making it more permanent. The Prime was giving the Decepticon leader some space, he didn't want to unduly pressure him as the Mech who'd once been Megatron wouldn't take kindly to it.

However, he still had Mecha keeping a close watch on the warlord, who knew if Galvatron would suddenly decide to attack.

He watched the progress of a shuttle as it descended towards a landing pad in the distance. It reminded him that he had a meeting with the Aerialbots tomorrow on various topics, including their integration into Cybertronian society. Hopefully, they could get more fliers involved in building better infrastructure for them. He knew the young Mechs would like nothing more than to build friendships with their fellow fliers and he wanted to enable that.

The shuttle reminded him he had a meeting on an asteroid belt in several cycles time that he'd need to prepare for. He sighed, it would mean a separation from Elita for a while. It wasn't really meant to be that long, barely a week in human terms but he was still giddy with joy at being in a proper relationship with his mate again that any prolonged time apart felt rather unbearable.

But they still had duties and he could still video call her in the evenings. Just being able to chat about their day would still be a massive improvement over how things had been before his revival. He smiled wryly, he shouldn't mope so much when they had the entire evening to themselves. And he planned to make it a good one.

Finally, the sound he'd been waiting for came in the form of the door opening. He turned to see his mate coming through the door, carrying a box under her arm.

"I'm sorry I'm a little late," Elita apologised as she set down a container.

"Were you caught in a traffic jam?" he questioned, that was a common problem for both of them.

She nodded, brushing off some dust on her form.

"Yes, that massive construction site caused a bit of a backlog," she explained. "I had to use a diversion."

"The joys of reconstruction," he said with a teasing tone in his voice, coming over to her. "I'm glad it wasn't an accident."

"Hmm," she agreed as she accepted his warm embrace, feeling her slightly tense form relax a little. Today hadn't been a bad one but it had been a long one and she was a little tired out. Thankfully, it was a good sort of tired, even the diversion hadn't caused much upset, it was just a small price to pay for the city being brought up to fully functioning.

"I got those infusions you like," she now said briskly as her mate released her. "Though they seem very exotic."

"I'll bring you round to them," he assured her as she laughed.

"We'll see," she said, her mate had always had adventurous tastes.

Just as she went to lift up the container to take it to their kitchenette, Optimus suddenly brought forth a wrapped box and said. "I actually have a gift for you."

"For me?" Elita questioned as Optimus handed her the long box.

"Yes, sweetspark," he chuckled as she stared in wonder at the colourful ribbons. "All yours."

She lifted it up to examine it closer as she said. "Another Earth custom?"

"Guilty," he admitted with a smile. "We adopted quite a few of those during our time. Our human friends always liked to give us gifts on special occasions so we followed their example."

"I see," Elita said with interest. It wasn't that Cybertronians never gave each other gifts but they did not place them in boxes and wrap it with ribbons. But she had to admit, it did add a certain air of mystery. "I'd better open it up."

He smiled as she pulled apart the ribbons before carefully opening up the light green coloured box. Her optics widened and she let out a soft exclamation of surprise when she beheld what was in it. Lifting a hand up, she gently touched the delicate object that was her gift.

"A rose shaped crystal," Optimus explained. "Roses are organic planets called flowers, they are very popular among human couples. And red ones are meant to symbolise deep passionate love."

"It's beautiful," she said admiringly, carefully lifting it up to see it better. "But….what is that?"

She brought it closer to her face as her olfactory senses detected an unfamiliar but pleasant scent. This was something new entirely and she frowned in slight bemusement at being presented with something so unexpected.

"That is what a rose smells like," Optimus explained gently. "One of them anyway, there are several different kinds of roses."

Lifting a finger to delicately touch it, he added.

"They can vary a lot, some of them possess thorns."

She brought the rose crystal closer to her face and inhaled the sweet scent.

"It's lovely," she said in wonder. "I really do need to visit Earth."

"I'll arrange something for you," Optimus promised as she smiled up at him. "Things have been going better than I imagined, we deserve a break."

They really had been going well, the reconstruction had been progressing at a solid pace. The Autobots had actually managed to negotiate with Galvatron for the services of the Constructicons who seemed to be quite happy to build structures that weren't going to be destroyed. The Decepticon leader appeared to have mellowed since the Rage virus and considerably more amenable to negotiation.

It was a delicate process but it really had taken a huge weight off Optimus's shoulders, there really was light at the end of the tunnel now.

"Thank you my love," Elita said warmly. "It's a wonderful gift."

"My pleasure," he said in a low rumbling purr, gathering her into his arms for a kiss.

She returned the kiss, inwardly amused at his obvious intentions. As it happened, she welcomed the attention, she'd been looking forward to it all day. The sun might have set but the night was still young, there was plenty of time for them to show physical love to each other.

And it seemed Optimus was more eager than she'd originally realised.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as Optimus suddenly lifted her up by placing a large hand under her aft and hoisting her up.

"Mmm," was his reply as he started to suck on the area between her neck and shoulder, earning a gasp from his lover.

He wasted no time in carrying her over to the berth, all while lavishing attention on her. Since they'd be reunited, he felt better able to relax and properly to take his time with his mate. Their apartment wasn't cluttered so he didn't need to worry sidestepping any loose objects on the floor as he carried Elita over to their berth.

"Excited?" she asked breathlessly, clinging to his shoulders as they neared their destination.

"You have no idea," he growled and she had to contain her laughter at that.

"I know exactly," she informed him lustfully. "I feel just as strongly."

"My love," he said throatily before turning abruptly and collapsing back onto the berth, causing Elita to let out a little 'oof' she bounced slightly on top of him.

Grinning down at him, she said wryly. "Looks like I have you right where I want you."

"You do," he agreed, hands coming to cup her aft. "Now what will you do?"

"How about a little show?" she purred, leaning down to stroke his broad chest.

He smiled up at her, one of his arms coming back to support his head. Elita leaned back up and started to remove her outer armour under her mate's lustful gaze. She did it at a deliberate pace, teasing him with new each piece. He was glad he'd already divested himself of his heavier pieces of outer armour in anticipation of his mate's return.

"Beautiful," he said appreciatively, idly stroking her behind.

"Thank you, my handsome Mech," she said warmly, leaning back into his touch. "But I think you're wearing a bit too much armour, wouldn't you say?"

"Really?" he smirked, moving from his aft to his thigh. "I could say the same about you."

"I guess you're right," she agreed, sliding a hand down her front to her modesty panel. "I'll have to remedy that."

Idly, she trailed a finger across it, watching as her mate's optics burned brightly. She knew exactly how to rev it up him up. And he did indeed let out a rumble, urging her to carry on. Naturally, she obliged, it was fun to tease him but she really wanted to get on with things just as much as he did. So she began to unlatch and detach the various protective pieces of armour, dropping it into the container they had beside their berth for such a purpose.

Optimus had considerably less to take off so he helped his mate dispose of her outer plating, also dropping the little he had off. His optics greedily focused on her modesty plating, wanting it removed so he could admire his mate's interface array. She grinned at his stare while she removed a piece of thigh plating.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she teased, going next for her modesty plating and showing him what he wanted to see.

With a flourish, he removed the protective plating from his groin and retracted the panel back.

"You really are excited," she chuckled at the sight of his erect spike, now released from its prison.

He just grinned at her as she looked admiringly at it. Shifting back a bit, she leaned down and carefully grasped the shaft which caused Optimus to tense in anticipation. With a few strokes, she bent even further down and took the tip into her mouth.

"Elita," he groaned out as she began to suck his spike, rhythmically moving her hand up and down as she gradually took more of it in.

"Mm mm," she hummed, she knew how much he loved this.

His fingers dug into the mesh of their berth as he struggled to control himself. Even though his interface life had picked up considerably, it was still a little tricky holding off his overload like he used to be able to do. Clearly, he needed a lot more practise. His cooling fans switched on, his body began to heat up and tremble.

"I uh…," he tried to say, he felt almost like he needed to apologise as his control was rapidly lost.

His mate just squeezed him gently and carried on, she just wanted him to enjoy himself. He certainly was that, his arousal was already close to a peak and they'd only just begun. The spike in Elita's mouth suddenly twitched, causing him to groan and his mate to give him an amused look.

"I'm not going to last," he finally managed to bite out, although the warning was probably unnecessary. "Uh…..ah…!"

His head tipped back, his optics squeezed shut as he gripped the berth harder than ever. Elita just carried on sucking on his hot spike, sensing that her mate didn't have much longer but that didn't matter. She was excited to get to the main course.

"Ohh!" her mate gasped out, his thighs either side of her tensing right up.

She mentally prepared herself, like her mate, she was a touch out of practise but was sure she'd manage fine. Another gasp was her warning as Optimus finally overloaded right into her mouth, she managed to swallow most of the hot load but some still spurted out from between the corners. Thankfully, it wasn't a huge load so it didn't make a big mess.

"Uh…..," Optimus sighed in satisfaction, his head lolling back before he onlined his optics to see Elita wiping her mouth.

"Oh dear, was that too much?" he asked anxiously.

"It's fine," she reassured him, putting aside a cleaning cloth. "We just need to keep working on it."

"True," he chuckled, reaching over to stroke her cheek. "Practise makes perfect."

Her bright optics shone back at him, he could easily lose himself in them. Instead, he drew her close to him as he felt his arousal begin to grow anew. She leaned into him, burying her face into the joint between neck and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mm," she hummed, inhaling his scent.

He kissed her head before gently rolling them over so she was beneath him. She smiled up at him while his hand trailed down her thigh and leg, stroking them sensually. Elita shifted into a more comfortable position, fingering the finals of his helmet.

"I want you," Elita murmured up at him. "I need you."

"My spark," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mmm," she hummed into his mouth, gripping the back of his neck as his fingers began to caress her valve, increasing the stimulation and increasing the production of lubricant.

She gasped as they probed a bit deeper, he was such a gentle lover, ensuring she was well prepared for him. Unlike certain trashy holos she'd watched where the participants started hammering each other after barely a few breems of frantic kissing and fumbling.

"Ready?" he finally asked breathlessly and she just nodded frantically, she was more than prepared.

He merely chuckled before smoothing sliding into her, rumbling in pleasure at her gasp of delight. She reached up to kiss him deeply before gasping again as he started to move. Her valve hungrily clenched down on his spike, she moved against him as she tried to get him to go deeper.

"Uhhh….Optimus," she moaned as that wonderfully familiar feeling of being filled by Optimus.

"Sweetspark," he whispered as he was enveloped in heat. "Oh…._oh Elita….."_

"Oh….yes!" she gasped, head tipping back in ecstasy. She rolled her hips, encouraging his firm movements into her. "Don't stop!"

He made another rumbling noise and started to increase his pace, not frantically but enough to have Elita gasping with delight. He bent down and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her valve tightened around her mate's spike, making him groan as he was squeezed deliciously.

"Mmm," he murmured, grasping one of her legs to hook it up around his waist, thus allowing him to thrust deeper into her valve. She let out a long exquisite sound that caused Optimus to tighten up internally as his circuits blazed with pleasure.

They moved together, finding a perfect rhythm as Optimus slipped in and out of Elita, the movement smooth with the amount of lubricant both had produced. Her callipers tightened on him every time he moved inwards, squeezing his spike so wonderfully. He never wanted this to stop, it felt too good.

But of course, all good things had to come to an end.

"Ooh, I'm close," she moaned, still moving in time with Optimus.

"Same," he groaned, pressure steadily building up within him and he did his best to resist, to prolong the wonderful interface he was currently enjoying. But it wasn't long until he realised he was losing that battle.

"Uhhh," Optimus moaned loudly. "Love I'm…."

"I know," she moaned back, her face twisted in absolute pleasure. "Oohh Optimus…"

"Uhh…..ahhh!" he gasped before feeling his pleasure reach a peak before cascading into pure blissful overload.

Elita let out a cry, her valve clenching furiously around her mate's engorged spike as it seemed to explode and pump her full of hot transfluid. Optimus let out a strangled roar while he thrust into Elita, riding the wave of their combined overload. His mate gasped and panted, clinging to him like a lifeline while their circuits all lit up with charge before fizzling out.

They slumped down, savouring the afterglow effects of a good overload. Optimus shifted to make sure he wasn't crushing his smaller mate and they cuddled together. The Prime let his engine rumble gently in contentment, nuzzling into her neck. She murmured back, stroking his arm. They stayed there for a while before Elita eventually opened her optics.

"Your spark," she murmured, reaching to cup his cheek. "Let me see it."

He leaned back slightly so he could open his chest plates and allow the spark light to bathe her. Her hand lowered to delicately stroke his spark chamber. It pulsed as he made a small noise and a little tendril of energy coiled around her fingers. She rubbed it and Optimus sighed in pleasure, he enjoyed a bit of spark play.

She took her fingers away, now with just a crackle between them and licked it.

"Mmm," she hummed in pleasure before opening her own chest plates.

They both played with each other's spark, trailing fingers through tendrils of energies and sometimes licking the delicate spark chamber. A different, tactile way of building up pleasure, an intimate sensuality. New young couples tended to think of interface as their main way of achieving arousal and overload but for an experienced pair, the spark was one of the best parts of being together.

Then without needing to say a word, they pressed together and in an explosion of energy, became one. They lost themselves in the sensations, soaking in the love and affection they had for each other. Bursts of crackling energy seared across their frames, shooting pleasure right into their interface arrays as Optimus felt his spike stiffen inside his mate and he began to thrust his hips as they cried out in joy.

The joined sparks sizzled and sparked, building and building until it finally reached a crescendo and the world seemed to explode into pure white light. Overload hit them hard, their voices crying out their rapturous bliss. Optimus was just barely aware of his spike emptying his hot load into his mate as they spiralled through their wonderful overload. Taking hold of his mate, he rolled them onto their sides because he knew from past experience that he'd go completely limp after this.

True enough, as their sparks separated, the energy previously coursing through their body dissipated. They collapsed, Optimus slipping out of Elita as they panted heavily, exhausted but feeling so good. It took a while to compose themselves, it always felt odd after separating after feeling as though they were one. They held hands, a way to reconnect to each other as their frames and sparks recovered.

Eventually, Elita felt enough strength to roll over and cuddle under Optimus's arm. He squeezed her back, beaming.

"How was that?" he asked softly, loving the feeling of his mate snuggling into his side.

"Wonderful," she chuckled, squeezing his hand. "We should do it more often."

"I think that can be arranged," he teased back kissing her before they both settled in for the night, content to sleep in each other's arms.

….

"What can I do for you Commander?" First Aid greeted Elita One as she entered the Med Bay, several cycles after her romantic night with Optimus.

"A checkup please First Aid," she said briskly. "I've been experiencing some Spark fluctuations…I want to make sure everything is alright."

"Right, well just lay down on the examination berth," he directed, gesturing to the appropriate station.

She obeyed and as she lay down, he pressed a button and a screen came down, allowing a private examination. Grabbing a data pad to record his notes and a couple of tools, he went over to her and began a scan.

"Anything else I should be made aware of," he asked, optics focused on the date he was receiving.

"My fuel consumption has gone up," she replied, trying to keep a slight nervousness to herself. Her bond with Optimus felt strong but after it had been severed by his death, she worried there might be complications caused by the renewal. "I took my usual ration and I seemed to burn completely through it."

He nodded, her words confirmed what he suspected his results would show.

"And did you consume more fuel?" he asked her, glancing up from his scanner.

"Yes, my frame demanded it," she confirmed, a touch of worry in her optics now. "Do you know the cause?"

"I believe so," he said reassuringly. "Just give me one moment to confirm."

She lay still, First Aid did not seem worried so it made her less apprehensive. Like his late mentor Ratchet, he was far too professional to be hiding a problem before springing it on her. She now wondered if she had some sort of problem with her tank that was causing it to go through fuel at such a high rate.

A small beep sounded and First Aid smiled as he finally had his results.

"I thought so," he said, sounding remarkably happy. "It's good news commander."

"It is?" she asked slowly as he beamed at her.

"Yes, you are carrying a newspark commander," the medic informed her and as her optics widened, added. "Congratulations."

"Carrying?" she whispered, optics wide with shock as she tried to process this information. "Are…..are you sure?"

"Yes commander," he told her kindly. "I suspected as much when you told me of your symptoms but I wanted to confirm."

With a sheepish smile, he added. "I apologise for worrying you but it's always best to confirm first, I didn't want to get your hopes up if there was another cause of your symptoms."

"I…..understand," Elita agreed in a shaky voice. Primus, she was truly carrying a newspark?

"It's too early to determine whether it's a Mech or Femme," First Aid continued, not concerned with her looking so shell-shocked. "But it's a good start, you just need to come in for regular checkups."

"Yes," she nodded, trying to gather herself and focus properly on the conversation. "What do I need to do in the meantime?"

"It helps a newspark if their creators have regular spark merges and interfaces," First Aid told her, no trace of embarrassment in his field, this was all standard advice for first time carriers. "I can give you a general manual on what you need to do to keep yourself and the newspark healthy, there are certain fuels that would be most beneficial."

"That would be good, thank you," Elita said as a bloom of joy started to develop in her spark. She placed a hand near where the newspark was located, she couldn't believe she really had one. When she'd been much younger, still going by the name of Ariel, she always assumed she'd one day have a newspark. But then the War happened and that sort of thing was placed far on the backburner, a dream for after the War.

But that day never seemed to come and then her mate died….that dream seemed broken forever.

"Do you want a moment of privacy?" the medic questioned, sensing that she was feeling very emotional over this unexpected but welcome news.

"I believe so, yes," she said, she did want a moment to process First Aid's diagnosis.

"I'll just be outside if you need me," he said soothingly, walking away around the screen and leaving her in peace.

She stayed there for a moment, not sure what to do next. She had an urge to get up and pace but somehow, couldn't move from the spot on the berth. In the end, she sat up and swung her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the examination table. There was so much to consider but she didn't know where to begin.

There was a _ping_ and she started, that sound had shaken her completely out of her musings. Opening the message, she read it's contents almost without really taking them in. Her mind was still buzzing, how was she going to tell her mate this news? Not that she thought Optimus would react negatively, she was sure he'd be overjoyed but this was just so unexpected. They hadn't been trying for a sparkling, hadn't even discussed it the possibility.

Before Optimus's death, they had taken precautions against a newspark forming, war was no place for one. But when Optimus had been revived, there had been no thought of ensuring he still had any protections. And hers had not been updated in such a long time, she'd practically forgotten all about it.

And now wonder of wonders, she had a newspark within her.

"Commander?" came Frist Aid's soft voice. "May I come back in?"

"Yes First Aid," she replied automatically, still thinking.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he entered, now holding a data pad and offering it to her.

"Optimus just sent me a message," she said quietly as she accepted it.

"Oh?" he said with mild interest.

"He's planned a dinner for us," the pink femme chuckled, reaching a hand up to rub at her face.

"How nice," he said as she nodded.

"I think it might be the perfect time to tell him," she mused, fingering the data pad First Aid had given her and smiling.

…

"Is something wrong?"

Elita looked up as Optimus asked her this question, she could see concern written all over his expression. She knew she'd been distracted during dinner, she just couldn't help it. Her whole frame was a buzz of anticipation and excitement but she wanted the right moment to tell him she was carrying.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said slowly. "It's just…..I've got some news for you, my darling."

"Oh?" he asked. "Good news I hope?"

"The best," she assured him. She hadn't meant to worry him, he'd prepared such a lovely meal, ordering from a couple of different restaurants so she could enjoy a multi course dinner. There was a glowing crystal set between them at a little table for two, near their balcony so they could also look outside at the growing, bustling city. Elita hadn't wanted to miss out on it, she was sure that once she told him the news, her mate was going to be _very _distracted.

Her words had made him even more curious, it seemed the thought she could be carrying had not occurred to him at all. Then again, it defiantly hadn't seemed a possibility to her either when she went to see First Aid.

"Optimus," she said as she brought forth the data pad the medic had given her and offered it to her mate. "I'm carrying a newspark."

He automatically took the pad while staring open-mouthed at her.

"What did you say?" he finally managed to say.

"I'm carrying," she repeated before adding wryly. "Or as the humans put it, pregnant."

Her large mate just continued to gape at her before staring down at the data pad confirming her carrying by First Aid and all the relevant information she needed.

"It's a bit of a surprise," she acknowledged with a smile. "We never thought to use protection, did we?"

"No," he admitted. "We didn't. You are truly….?"

"I am," she said in a quiet but firm voice. She knew how he felt, she'd had time to process this. "Very early stages, I don't know what it is yet."

"I…..," he stammered slightly, the data pad falling out of his hands and onto the table. He got up from his place and came round to her, she rose as well to meet his embrace.

They clutched each other desperately, reminiscent of their first reunion after being separated for so long. A wealth of emotion soared up within her, she wanted to sob yet she was so happy.

"They'll…..they'll have a good life," she choked out. "N-not go through what….we went through."

"They will be happy," Optimus told her, holding her tight against his strong form. "They will be loved and safe, my beloved. I swear it."

"I hope that's true," she whispered, burying her face against his warm armour. "Our little one…."

"Our precious newspark," Optimus said soothingly. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured, her spark pulsing as it sensed the proximity of its other half. "And I'm so _happy!"_

It was true, as overwhelmed as she was by the prospect of the future, she was completely lit up with joy over this little surprise nestled within her. After everything they had been through, they had been given a new goal in life, to give their child the best life they could. She'd be damned if she let Galvatron start up any trouble now.

"And so am I," Optimus told her gently before cupping her cheek and bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss started out rather soft and then rapidly became far more passionate. Elita clutched at her mate desperately, she needed him right now.

"Mmm," he rumbled, engine revving as he bodily lifted her right now, not wanting to waste any time. And she definitely wasn't complaining.

In no time at all, they were upon the berth, loose armour already thrown aside and their bodies already heating up. Initially, they just kissed until Optimus broke off to gaze down at his panting mate. Slyly, he leaned down and asked.

"So, I hear newsparks need a lot of transfluid and spark energy to grow."

"Hmm, I think you're right," she agreed with a wide smile. "We'll probably have to take care of that quite regularly."

"I think we can handle that," he confirmed before ravishing her mouth again.

Hands fumbled and fondled each other's bodies, rushing to stimulate their partner. Time seemed to have sped up as in no time at all, they were connecting again. Elita felt her spark sing as Optimus filled her up, her body eagerly drinking in the transfluid he produced and sending it straight to her carrying chamber. It was a suitably mind blowing overload, her entire body was tingly all over.

"That was….incredible," she panted as he hunched over, recovering himself.

"Yes," he said, cupping her cheek adoringly. "Would you like another one?"

"I think I could manage," she giggled before touching his chest. "And then I think I'll have a spark merge."

"Anything for you love," he murmured, kissing her tenderly. "And for our creation."

"Our creation," she sighed, that phrase felt so good to say. "Our sparkling."

"Our sparkling," he echoed, tracing the place where it lay. "I can't wait to meet them."

She smiled before kissing him, inviting more passion. He happily accepted, it didn't take much for him to become hard again, Elita practically pulled him into her. He suddenly took hold of her, rolling so that she was on top, causing her to laugh. She gazed down at him with a sultry look and started to move up and down, riding his hard spike. He gripped her hips, helping with her movement before his fingers went to play with the outside of her valve.

"Uuuhh," she moaned as he touched her so sweetly, throwing her head back in ecstasy. "Ooh yes!"

"You know, we should borrow that file of Jazz's," he couldn't help but suggest slyly as she looked down at him again.

"The one with the exotic positions?" she inquired, very amused. "Feeling adventurous?"

"Just don't want things to become boring," he said teasingly. "Since we'll be doing this a lot."

She gave him a playful slap on his broad shoulder, making him rumble with laughter. She continued to ride him, drawing this interface out and savouring every thrust. Her body didn't feel so frantic for transfluid, but she still wasn't entirely sated. Luckily, her mate was here to take care of her need.

"Let me see them," Optimus murmured, rubbing her hips with his thumbs. "Let me see our sparkling."

With a mixture of love and lust in her optics, Eltia obeyed his requested and opened her chest plates to reveal her beautiful glowing spark. And just orbiting it, was a tiny yellow ball of swirling energy, little tendrils reaching back to it's carriers.

Optimus looked up in complete awe, he was sure he'd never seen anything so beautiful or perfect in all his life. He reached up, a little hesitantly because he wasn't sure how the newspark might react. But as his fingers came closer, the little spark seemed to grow a bit brighter and spin faster.

"They know their sire is close," Elita said softly, overcome with her own emotion at the scene before her. The look on her mate's face, she wished she could capture it forever.

She'd need to make sure he consumed more fuel, he'd need to keep his energy up for the task ahead of them. There was so much for them to learn and discover, she looked forward to it all. And best of all, her beloved mate would be right there with her as they brought a new being into life.

Their very own sparkling.

_Author's note. I hope you enjoyed that._


End file.
